


Kinktober #6: Blow Jobs

by blessedharlot



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breath Control, Choking Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Young Nic and Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedharlot/pseuds/blessedharlot
Summary: A young Lt Santi and Scholar Wolfe explore the potential of storage closets.





	Kinktober #6: Blow Jobs

"Lieutenant, this isn't a meeting room,” Chris said, as Nic ushered him inside. “It's a storage closet."

Nic smiled.

Chris looked at him, perplexed. “I realize I said the same thing about the location of our last meeting. But that statement was an assessment of the inadequate size of the venue. This…” he said, pointing to a nearby shelf, “is an actual storage closet.” 

Nic knew he was taking a risk. He didn’t know Chris’ tastes well yet; they hadn’t been intimate for very long. This was a new and untried idea, but Nic was committed. 

So he grabbed Chris by his shirt, walked him to the nearest bare wall, and before the confused crease could leave Christopher's brow, Nic had him in a deep, warm, wet, breathless kiss. 

"Niccolo," Chris gasped, pulling back shaken. "Nic." His tone was now scolding, but Nic knew well enough that the set in Christopher’s jaw this time was intense arousal.

"Yes, Christopher." 

"We…” Chris tried. “We have an important meeting with-"

Nic stopped the thought with a hand to Chris’ pants, cupping the growing bulge there. Nic leaned into Chris' ear, deliberately brushing his late day stubble against his lover’s smooth face as he did so. That earned him another tiny hitch of breath.

"The meeting has been delayed thirty minutes," Nic whispered. "This is a rarely used storage closet, and the door is locked. Neither of us is expected anywhere, nor will we be disturbed here."

Nic pulled back to show Chris his most mischievous leer.

Chris was trying to keep the lust off his face, but had never fared so poorly at keeping on a mask in Nic’s presence. "And what use do you plan for this musty place in that half of an hour, Lieutenant?" he said.

"Scholar. I intend to ravish you."

Chris tried to hide a shudder, and only half-succeeded.

"Need your sword swallowed, then?" Chris asked, in a nearly casual tone that Nic knew was hiding timidity. 

Their few sexual encounters so far - all blissful memories for Nic - centered around Chris pleasuring him orally. Chris had practiced and become quite skilled at it… and so it was a comfort zone. 

But that wasn’t the plan Nic had when he found this closet. That wasn’t what he’d sought this surprise to achieve.

When Nic hesitated to agree to receiving fellatio, Chris suddenly reached up and took Nic's shirt in a two-fisted grip, pulling him close to put his tongue in Nic’s mouth and grope for his trousers.

With no small reluctance, Nic pulled Chris’ hands away and broke free of the kiss.

Nic used his command gaze, and his lowest, softest tone of voice. “I said... I will be ravishing  _ you _ .” 

Chris tensed, no doubt already finding himself self-conscious. Nic knew, his plan gave Chris no skill to excel at, and no distractions from his own body... or his own lack of experience at enjoying it. 

Hence, the spontaneous moment in this storage closet. And now a distracting hand in Chris' hair, carding through it slow and smooth until it was time to place his mouth for another kiss.

Nic used his own lips to pry Chris’ mouth further open, pressing his tongue deep inside. 

When they parted again, Christopher still hadn’t found any caustic critique of the plan… a testament, Nic thought, to his desire to pursue it, no matter what fears were in his way. 

But he still lay stiff against the wall, tense with discomfort.

“Chris,” Nic whispered. He touched his forehead to Christopher’s and for a moment their breath intermingled.

“Niccolo,” Chris gasped.

“Do you trust me?”

After an instant’s pause, Chris nodded.

Nic brought his lips close to Christopher’s ear again, pulling on his earlobe first, then letting it go.

“Then breathe,” Nic whispered.

Chris slowly pulled in an only slightly ragged breath.

As a reward, Nic pulled his uniform jacket off, and stripped quickly to the waist. Chris immediately groped for his bare chest, and Nic let Chris pull him into another embrace.... Chris continuing to keep himself still against the wall.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Nic asked.

“You’re absurd.” Chris chuckled sardonically, but his eyes had a light in them, looking back at Nic.

Nic leaned in far enough to tilt his hips against Chris’ bulge, eliciting a delicious, breathy moan from him.

Then Nic dropped to his knees.

He put his hands on Chris’ hips and looked up, to find Chris’ eyes tightly shut. When they didn’t open, Nic decided not to push the issue, and instead moved to unfasten Chris’ trousers. A moment later, Nic had freed Chris’ already erect cock. Nic thought it best to reward him again immediately, so he downed most of Chris' length and kept it still in his warm, wet mouth.

Chris immediately grunted, and struggled to keep a steady breath against the sensation. He opened his eyes wide in arousal, searching the ceiling of the room.

Nic drew pressure against the cock in his mouth and kept the suction as he pulled off an inch or two, very slowly.

At that, Chris' gaze finally shuddered down to meet his. 

Chris was trying with all his might to keep his face dignified, tranquil. Unmoved. Nic could tell. He knew it was a defense against the discomfort of bare, open hunger. Nic could also tell Chris was fighting a losing battle.

Nic pulled off entirely - with a hard suck - then held Christopher’s gaze while he licked his lips with a dripping wet tongue. 

Rather than engage with talking, Nic decided to keep the action moving quickly. He licked one of Chris’ balls several times in a row, then quickly and gently took the other into his mouth.

More gasps. Nic thought gasps were a good sign. He ministered to his balls tenderly a few moments more, then jumped on his cock again, with the firm pressure he’d noticed worked best.

When he thought Chris might be settling into the rhythm of Nic’s bobbing head, Nic pulled off and worked directly on the tip of his cock with a soft tongue.

That elicited an open-mouthed moan.

“Oh, all the gods, yes,” Chris whispered.

Nic took just another second to relax his throat, glancing back up right as Chris looked down again, wild desire in his eyes.

Then Nic took him deep… all the way back into his throat, Nic’s lips pressed tight against his base.

Chris groaned heavily, and grabbed at Nic's hair. There was just enough hair to grab - Nic might have skipped a haircut to provide that for this purpose - and Chris used it to hold him tight, right where he was, for an extra beat. And then another.

Nic said a prayer of thanks for his breath control training, and knew he’d stay there as long as Chris wanted.

Then Chris yanked him off his cock, still gripping his hair as tightly as he could, panting. 

Chris stared at Nic with a look Nic couldn't place. He caught his breath just a bit, and licked his lips.

“I'll be supervising my own ravishment now, thank you,” Christopher said.

Nic let himself shudder in satisfaction as Chris put him back on his cock, bobbing him up and down the shaft several times. 

When Nic looked up, he saw Chris by turns sating himself on views of Nic - his shoulders, his hair, his lips wrapped around his cock - and then leaning back in ecstasy, eyes unfocused, deliberately using Nic’s mouth for his own pleasure.

Success.

For several minutes, Chris only ever brought Nic about as deep as he could go and still breathe comfortably. Just when Nic wondered if Chris had gotten timid again, he had to pull his eyes from Chris’ ecstatic face to be shoved tight against Chris’ pelvis, his cock deep into his throat again.

Nic hung in that feeling of suspended motion - weightless thrill - then swallowed best he could.

At the swallow, a hard, loose, full-body shudder coursed through Chris, whose grip slackened.

“I’m coming,” he slurred. “Nic-”

At that, Nic dove in, sucking hard and fast, until long past when Chris arched his back off the wall, after his quiet panting hit its quickest pitch, after he’d warmed Nic’s throat and stopped pulsing on Nic’s tongue.

After all that, he held Chris still in his mouth a moment, savoring. Chris stroked his head.

Mindful of time, Nic let Chris pant against the wall as he found and replaced his shirt, and slung his jacket on.

“Quite suitable activity, Lieutenant,” Chris whispered, slowly getting his trousers sorted again.

“I’m pleased you found it sufficient for passing the time, Scholar,” Nic said silkily, buttoning his jacket.

One more long, warm, wet, dizzying meeting of their tongues, and they quietly left the closet.


End file.
